Talk:Civilization V
Christoph Hartmann, president of 2K Games, has said: :"Sid Meier's Civilization franchise has been recognized as one of the greatest PC game franchises of all time with millions of units sold worldwide. Civilization V takes the franchise further by offering players a more immersive experience with deeper strategies; heightened tactical combat; vast, realistic landscapes to explore, battle over and claim as their own; and an in-game community hub where Civ fans can share content and compete against each other without leaving the game. This marks a new era that will forever change the franchise responsible for sleep deprivation and reduced productivity for nearly two decades." Sid Meier, director of creative development at Firaxis Games, said: :"Each new version of Civilization presents exciting challenges for our team. Thankfully, ideas on how to bring new and fun experiences to Civ players never seem to stop flowing. From fully animated leaders and realistic landscapes, new combat tactics, expanded diplomacy and shared mods, we're excited for players to see the new vision our team at Firaxis has brought to the series." Unit stacking limitations 22.09.2010 I've noticed that it says on this page that "A tile can be occupied by one unit only". I am pretty sure I heard the Civ5 guys that it is not one unit, but one unit TYPE, i.e. you can't throw archers AND pikemen on one tile, but you can plant two pikemen units there. Please check. Regards. :Hey, thanks for the message. It seems that the page is indeed wrong, but only partially. According to the manual, two military units may not end their turn in the same hex, and neither can two non-military units. However, it is possible for a hex to be occupied by a military unit and a non-military unit. So an archer and a pikeman still cannot end their turn in the same hex but, say, an archer and a worker can. :Also, the manual says that the limitation is specifically about where units end their turn. Mid-turn, they may pass through each other with no limitations, other than that they must have enough movement points to exit the hex with another unit. :Anyway, I'll make the changes to the article. Thanks! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 11:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Adding the unique Civ symbols on this page I was thinking about how nice it'd be to show the emblems of each of the Civilizations next to their names for reference. Since each Civ's emblem shows their default faction colors and symbol, this reference would be pretty useful. What do you think, guys? Zoythrus 16:38, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Adding the Wonder portraits Hey, I had an idea: we should add the Wonder portraits to all of the Wonder pages! It'd be nice to have a way to look at them, since you can only see them if you build a Wonder. Now, how would I get them from the game files? Zoythrus 21:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that is a good idea. :) No idea about the resources though, although I think you could start by installing the Civ V SDK. Go to your Steam Library page, then instead of "All Games" or "Downloads" select "Tools" and it's there. I suspect it might have the tools required for this. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I have the SDK already (I'm making a mod), but even then I'm not too sure how to get those art assets. Zoythrus 22:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey, cool, what kind of a mod? How about blogging about the project as you go? Even some short posts? :) :::Also, about the wonder images, this seems like a relevant thread. :) We should also decide a naming scheme for those images so that we can program the templates to automatically include the image. Obviously "Wonder name (Civ5).png" is already taken for the round symbols. :::—ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) This should be more like a portal. Seeing as Civilization V is the most visited page on the wiki, I intend to make it like a portal to the whole Civilization V section by adding links to and from other sections all pointing back here. To do so I intend to ditch the table of contents and replace it by a link section similar to the one on the front page with easy to use icons. Each page linked to that way (And all of their pages) should make use of Template:BackArrow to allow navigation back to Civilization V from anywhere in the section. Becer (talk) 01:52, January 29, 2013 (UTC)